


Morning After

by KagekaNecavi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always seems like supervillains pick the worst possible moment to cause a large scale problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Director](http://66.media.tumblr.com/78efd446d965aa12727bdbf9aeaed08d/tumblr_inline_o8zl4xvaKw1qmb808_500.png) prompt of the [Tiny Reverse Bang round four.](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/147137409640/cap-im-tiny-rb-round-4-disassemble-and-director) See end notes for one slight warning.

Tony let out a long, deep moan and arched up into Steve. Sweat dripped down his body as he panted with exertion. This was only the third time they’d done this but already Tony knew that sex with Steve was almost as good a workout as an actual training session with him was. And there was also the added bonus that training sessions were foreplay now. Steve nipped at his collarbone and then kissed at the spot, soothing away the hurt. They weren’t public with this yet, so they were careful to keep any marks they made in places that would be covered by normal clothes.

“Oh, fuck, Steve, I’m getting close,” Tony said in between gasps, clenching tightly around Steve’s cock.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, kissing up to Tony’s jaw. He opened his mouth to say something else and then both of their Avengers comms went off, high and shrill and incessant.

“Godfuckingdamnit!” Tony snapped. Their comms continued to go off, resting on the nightstand where they’d laid them before stripping each other.

“Shhh,” Steve grinned wide and playful, covering Tony’s mouth with a large hand. He grabbed his comm and activated it. “Captain America here,” he said, his tone all business. Fuck, Steve was still _inside of Tony_  using that tone and answering his comm and it should not have been as hot as it was but was it ever hot.

“I know you’re not on duty tonight, but we just got a call from the Fantastic Four. All hands on deck,” Carol said apologetically.

“Understood. I’ll meet you at the Quinjet in fifteen minutes,” Steve said and rolled his hip. Tony’s eyes popped open and he had to bite into the meat of Steve’s hand to keep from moaning. Captain America was a kinky pervert and he was so lucky to be the one getting fucked by him.

“See you then. Tony’s not answering his comm, do you know where he is?” The question sounded innocent enough. After all, for the last ten years if they were on a team together you could pretty much guarantee Tony and Steve knew the whereabouts of the other at almost any given moment. Still, there was something in Carol’s voice.

“I think he might be holed up in his workshop, tinkering with something or another,” Steve suggested easily, “I have to get my cowl back from him anyway, I’ll stop in and make sure he comes along.”

“That’s funny, Rhodey was just down there and he said-” Carol started and from the mischief clear in her voice Tony knew she knew something.

“Well wherever he is, I’ll dig him up,” Steve interrupted.

“I’m sure you will. See you at the Quinjet,” Carol laughed and the line went dead.

“Oh my god you kinky fucker I can’t believe you answered that and kept fucking me,” Tony laughed as soon as Steve moved his hand from Tony’s mouth.

“Too bad neither of us came - now we have to go take a very fast very cold shower so we’re not hard during the entire battle,” Steve pointed out as he eased out of and off of Tony. Tony groaned a little but followed him to the shower. Erections in the armor were not fun and he didn’t want to deal with all that chafing today.

* * *

 

Steve leaned against the banister overlooking the living room where the Avengers were congregating after the battle. For all that they’d needed everyone to help fight and clean up after the battle, no one had really gotten hurt. That was one of the better kinds of battles, he thought, because usually since they were all together anyway they’d spend time together afterwards.

That was what they were doing right now, most of the heroes in the living area chatting and eating the food that Tony had gotten catered in at the last minute. It was good Tony had managed to get the food - the battle and the clean up afterwards had taken a long time, and it was now early morning. Most of them were now running on a full day or more without sleep.

As he scanned the crowd Steve realized he couldn’t see Tony anywhere. Maybe he’d retreated to his workshop. The armor had gotten some serious dents in it and while Tony did usually spend some time with everyone when they got together like this, sometimes he got distracted with work. If too much longer went by without an appearance from him Steve would go and look. It wouldn’t do to have him miss out on things.

“Winghead!” Tony called out, and Steve looked up to see Tony striding towards him with a brown paper bag in his hands. There was a very familiar, warm scent rising from the bag and Steve grinned wide.

“Bagels?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course. They had sesame seed this time,” Tony tilted the bag down to show him the bagel on top, but didn’t hand it over. “I was thinking maybe we could go off in private, finish off what we were doing last night before the call came in.”

“You just want to be able to strip me out of my uniform,” Steve teased. He found himself also looking forward to that.

“Well, yes. But that’s just an added bonus,” Tony shrugged lightly. Steve laughed and nodded, leading the way up to Tony’s quarters to pick up where they’d left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning is thus: Carol calls in the middle of sex, which Steve does not stop while she's on the other end of the comm from them. Tony is into it and Carol suspects that's what she interrupted.


End file.
